Sweetest Goodbye
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Yaoi, Angst. Milo x Camus. Às vezes tudo que se tem a dizer é 'Adeus' e nem sempre este pode ser aceito.


**Sweetest Goodbye**

"_**Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
(...)**_

_**I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive**  
_

_Onde você está parece ser  
Tão longe quanto a eternidade  
(...)_

_Eu nunca te deixarei para trás  
Ou te tratarei com indelicadeza  
Eu sei que você entende  
E com uma lágrima em meu olho  
Me deu o mais doce adeus  
Que já recebi"_

- Eu vou para a Sibéria, Milo! – falou em voz alta, exasperado.

Milo engoliu em seco e murmurou em voz quase inaudível:

- Para sempre? – e manteve a respiração suspensa enquanto esperava alguma resposta.

Estavam discutindo sem motivo real há quase uma hora. Camus reclamava de uma possível desconfiança por parte de Milo ao tempo que relembrava-o que este sempre exagerava em suas reações, mesmo diante das coisas mais ínfimas. Milo, pego de surpresa, tentava, sem sucesso, contra argumentar contra acusações que nem sabia ao certo de onde vinham. E isso vinha acontecendo há dias. Todos os dias Camus arranjava algum motivo bobo para discutirem e Milo, esquentado como era, sempre deixava-se levar – e as discussões, que começavam bobas, sempre tomavam vulto maior do que ambos gostariam.

- Milo... Vou ficar lá até terminar de treinar o garoto que me será enviado. Você sabe o tempo que isso leva! – silvou, irritado.

Com sorte cinco, normalmente dez anos. Esse era o tempo médio de treinamento de um novato. O que significava...

- Onde quer chegar, Camus?

- Veja o desespero em que você entrou por não me encontrar por perto por dois dias, Milo...

- Você simplesmente desapareceu! Não deixou nenhum aviso de onde tinha ido ou quando voltaria!

- ...E estamos juntos apenas há dois meses. Agora, imagina como você vai reagir quando fizermos cinco e eu for embora.

- Como...?

- Nossa relação terminará em três meses, Milo, e não há _nada _que se possa fazer a respeito!

Os olhos de Milo se arregalaram, a boca abriu-se desenhando no ar um _mas_, sem emitir som algum, entretanto.

- Nada! – repetiu – Eu tenho de ir, isso é fato. E não permitirei que você sequer _pense_ em me acompanhar. Essa não é uma hipótese a ser cogitada. – baixou o olhar e engoliu o resto de raiva que ainda sentia.

- Pois bem... – a voz saiu tremida, lágrimas já se avolumando nos olhos azuis – Já que queria tanto saber, era isso que eu temia. Foi isso que senti quando você estava fora. Você iria me abandonar, Camus... – fingiu um sorriso e, sem esperar respostas, deixou o templo de Aquário.

Correu e correu. Correu até não sentir mais o chão sob seus pés. Foi então que notou que estava caindo. Apoiou-se contra uma antiga coluna, agora não mais que uma ruína, impedindo-se de tocar o chão sob si. Sentou-se em um degrau, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos claros, banhando a face que esquentava. Cobriu os lábios com os dedos, sufocando um grito de dor. Curvou o corpo, permitindo que pequenos gemidos deixassem seus lábios. Ambas as mãos pressionavam a boca agora, enxarcadas. Podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas entre os lábios. Tratavam-se das mesmas que molhavam seu pescoço ao escorrer e sua túnica ao pingar.

Doía. Pelos deuses, como doía! Normalmente teria gritado com Camus, brigado, socado-o, talvez. Mas não via como. Não tinha forças para reagir. Não dessa vez, não a _isso_...

Perder Camus foi uma idéia que jamais passou-lhe pela cabeça. Sequer a achava inconcebível – jamais havia pensado a respeito. Desde o primeiro beijo. Desde a primeira noite. Desde o pedido em namoro. Jamais pensara que, algum dia, tudo que dividiam poderia terminar. Simplesmente não cogitara essa hipótese. E tudo ia simplesmente _tão bem_ que a impressão que tinha era de que podia apenas melhorar.

Tanto havia mudado desde que ele e Camus...

Milo, o bom e velho Milo, o galã conquistador, aquele que possuía um amante diferente a cada semana, quando muito, mudara completamente. Quem poderia acreditar que _ele_ acabaria por contentar-se com um relacionamento longo? Quem acreditaria que _ele_ passaria a gostar de dividir a cama com uma mesma pessoa todas as noites e, mais que isso, acordar à seu lado, com um sorriso nos lábios! Entretanto, para a surpresa de todos que o conheciam há anos, lá estava ele. Aquele por quem a maioria jamais daria um voto de confiança agora prestava juras de amor e fidelidade eternos. E então, o baque...

Os soluços abafados traziam-lhe dor à garganta e a cabeça. A dor parecia fluir, lentamente, e concentrar-se nela, latejante. Aos poucos as lágrimas foram sendo suprimidas dando lugar a pequenos suspiros profundos. E Milo se viu mergulhado em um estado de total catatonia. Estava tão mergulhado em si mesmo que não notou quando Mu aproximou-se dele por trás e o abraçou. Sem perceber, seus pés fizeram o trajeto do antigo atalho que pegava para visitar o antigo amigo. Havia sentado para chorar nas escadas que circundavam o templo de Áries.

A pressão dos braços ao redor dos ombros fez com que as lágrimas fluissem novamente. Virou-se em direção ao amigo e, afundando o rosto no peito deste, permitiu-se gemer e afundar-se no mar de dor que vinha tentando alcançá-lo há horas. Sentia o peito apertar-se de tal forma que até o ato de respirar causava dor. Antes que notasse, Mu trouxe-lhe um copo d'água através da telecinesia e entregou-lhe para que bebesse e tentasse se acalmar.

- Calma, eu tô aqui. Bebe... – segurou as mãos de Milo ao redor do copo de vidro. – Bebe que vai te fazer bem.

Mu sabia que não havia nada de terapêutico em fazer uma pessoa naquele estado beber um copo d'água, entretanto, sabia também que o ato de beber, de segurar um objeto que poderia quebrar se não tivesse sido tomado o cuidado certo, faria o indivíduo deviar o foco de atenção para algo além de sua própria dor. Milo gemeu alguma explicação sem importância e Mu apenas continuou incentivando-o a beber, agora com algum êxito. Pacientemente esperou que Escorpião terminasse de beber ingerir o líquido e apenas ofereceu-lhe outro abraço, sem questionamentos. Lentamente Milo foi se acalmando e começou a narrar, em frases curtas e, por vezes, incompreensíveis, a causa daquela profusão de lágrimas diante da porta do amigo. Pediu desculpas, sem saber ao certo porque o fazia, agradecendo em seguida, pelo mesmo motivo. E se deixou levar.

Áries conduziu-o para dentro de seu templo, fazendo-o recostar em algumas das almofadas que mantinha numa espécie de sala particular. Sentou-se do seu lado e sorriu-lhe, compreensivo, incentivando-o a falar, caso quisesse, ou calar, caso precisasse. Milo acabou por escolher a primeira opção. Entre mais lágrimas, palavras de baixo calão e eventuais pausas, narrou os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e deu ênfase às últimas horas. Novamente entrou em desespero e deixou que as lágrimas fluissem livremente. Mu respeitou esse momento e, quando viu o amigo mais calmo, propôs-se a pensar em soluções de forma conjunta.

- Não vou sugerir que você o siga, Milo, e eu sei que você adoraria ouvir isso. Mas Camus deixou claro que esta não era uma opção, certo?

Milo limitou-se a balançar a cabeça concordando.

- O destino da relação de vocês é trágico, tenho de concordar. Mantê-la daqui por diante será praticamente impossível. Vocês se verão, o quê, uma vez por ano, com alguma sorte, quando o Grande Mestre nos convocar a todos para alguma reunião de maior importância. Isso me parece um tanto quanto certo e até imutável.

-E então, o que me sugere? Eu tenho _apenas_ três meses!

- Não, Milo... Você não tem _apenas_ três meses. Vocês dois ainda têm _três meses inteiros_ para ficar juntos. Pensa nisso...

Naquela noite Milo não se permitiu pregar os olhos. Dias antes Camus avisara-lhe que passaria aquela semana fora, resolvendo alguns problemas em nome do Grande Mestre, o que significava que seria uma semana a menos a seu lado. Significava também uma semana para refletir acerca da relação que mantinham e, principalmente, que manteriam nas semanas seguintes. Camus dera-lhe a entender, nas entrelinhas, que preferiria, talvez, uma separação o quanto antes a fim de evitar maiores complicações, mas esta era uma possibilidade que Milo preferia não cogitar. Se Camus reservara-se o direito de decidir como ele agiria depois que aquele partisse, então reservava-se também o direito de decidir todo o resto enquanto o fim não viesse.

Camus estava exausto ao adentrar o templo de Aquário após uma prolongada ausência de uma semana. Nunca permitira-se manter tanto tempo longe de sua morada, nem mesmo a serviço do Santuário. Mas desta vez fôra diferente. Desta vez o trabalho para o qual foi chamado demandava tempo e, talvez mais importante, tinha de começar a se acostumar a manter-se longe daquele lugar que costumava chamar _lar_.

Ainda no corredor notou um certo brilho alaranjado aparecendo sob a porta de seu quarto. Um aroma quase cítrico tocou-lhe as narinas, fazendo-o respirar mais fundo. Jamais deixaria de reconhecer o perfume favorito de Milo. Acelerou o passo enquanto o coração batia mais forte dentro do peito. Tinha certeza de ter sido incisivo da última vez que vira o escorpiano, mas, no fundo, esperava não ser levado em consideração, como era costumeiro ao se tratar de Milo.

Quase correu, jogando a mala cheia em um dos cantos do corredor, e, de chofre, abriu a porta. Encontrou um Milo semi-nu deitado em lençóis de seda vermelha que tinha certeza que não tinha, mas que cobriam em diversas camadas a grande cama de casal que possuía. Estacou no batente, o coração ameaçando arrebentar o peito, o rosto possivelmente sem trair emoção alguma apesar de tudo. Antes que pudesse formular algo suficientemente racional para dizer, Milo levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção.

- Não diga. – pediu – Não se dê ao trabalho de pensar. Eu pensei por nós dois e cheguei a conclusão de que o _amanhã_ ainda está longe demais para nos preocuparmos. Mas o hoje... – tocou a face do aquariano – O _hoje_ está acontecendo nesse exato instante e seria estúpido da nossa parte ignorá-lo, não concorda _mon cherrie?_ – sorriu diante da própria pronúncia, arrastada como deveria ser, mas com uma estranha entonação de quem treina a mesma frase diante do espelho diversas vezes.

- Milo...

- Nem tente argumentar, Camus. Você vai embora em três meses? Certo, então ainda temos todo esse tempo para ficar juntos. E, a partir de hoje, eu não deixarei mais esta casa a não ser no dia em que você a deixar. – e com um beijo finalizou a sentença.

"**_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home?_**

_Qual é a sensação de saber que você nunca estará sozinho  
Quando chegar em casa?"_

N.A.:

As falas iniciais apresentam um excesso de vocativos, não? Fica realmente desagradável de se ver num texto, mas, notem, ao discutir, repete-se o nome da pessoa com quem se está discutindo à exaustão. Esse recurso foi utilizado para dar maior veracidade ao discurso.

Essa fanfic foi produzida dentro de uma situação um tanto quanto específica, em menos de um dia inteiro.

Espero que tenham feito uma leitura agradável.

Agradeço antecipadamente pelos comentários.

_04.09.06_

_02h 34min._


End file.
